Painting Flowers
by Summer Eclair
Summary: Slowly, their worlds collided. Both aware that they could trust and lean on each other. Until one fateful day, their treasured bond was ruined. AU
1. I Wings

Title. Painting Flowers

Summary. "Would you like to be my friend?" She asked carefully. Stretching her arms down at him. He frowned for a second, what's with her weird gesture? Stretching her arms out like she's inviting me. AU.

* * *

><p>It all started in one sunny afternoon.<p>

A boy with bright spiky hair panted heavily, settling himself down under the big oak tree. He glanced around, looking if some guards were following him. When he saw nothing, he released a sigh of relief then glanced up.

Patches of sunlight made its way on his small face. His eyes narrowed and brought his hands up to prevent the light on crossing on his eyes.

"That one was awesome." He whispered, smiling to his achievement. "I wonder what will be their reactions if they found my room empty."

He giggled to himself as he began to imagine. His eyes dropped down on his shirt and frowned. He is now in a complete mess, his white and clean t shirt were now covered in mud, the end of it seemed to be torned apart leaving a small split on his side. He groaned in irritation.

"Hihi"

He snapped his head up, looking around. "Who's there?"

He stood up abruptly and scowled. "Show yourself!"

"You're funny…" The voice giggled again.

He spun around and with too much force he hit the tree's trunk with his face. He fell backwards, The back of his head knocking on the grass.

"Oww…" He groaned. Rubbing on his cheeks where a small gash is visible.

"You hit the wrong thing!" The small voice chirped sweetly.

He opened his eyes and saw something… No, It was someone who was sitting up there in the large branch of the tree.

There, sat a small girl. A grin plastered on her cheeky small face, showing her crooked little teeth.

"Hi!" She smiled, waving a small muddy hand down at him.

"Who are you?" He asked softly, His eyes not leaving her.

"Me?" She asked with a cute pout, pointing to herself.

He rolled his eyes and sat up. He placed his elbow on the grass, supporting his light weight.

He nodded and looked up on her again.

_By the way, what was she doing up there?_

"Im…" She bowed her head down.

He absentmindedly opened his mouth waiting for her to continue.

"Im… Im a _friend!_ " She grinned.

He scowled, glaring at her.

"How about you?"

"I don't tell my name on strangers." He said coolly.

_What is she thinking, didn't she know who I am?_

"Same here" She smiled again.

He froze on his spot for a moment, There's something weird. Her smile held something suspicious yet beautiful at the same time.

_An angel without a pair of white wings, Instead dressed in a ragged, muddy cloth._

"Would you like to be my friend?" She asked carefully. Stretching her small hand down at him.

Ichigo frowned for a second, _What's with her weird gesture? Stretching her hands out like she's inviting me._

"Y-you might fall…" He said instead, Averting his eyes on his side.

She shooked her head which he noticed was short and had the same color as him, but his was brighter.

"If that happened, Ill just spread my wings out."

This time he shooked his head, "What do you think you are?" He paused. "An angel? Fairy?"

He remembered. Sometimes, his mother used to tell him stories about those creatures who had wings beside from the birds he used to see every morning on his window.

Just like on those tales. These girl in front of him was telling that she's one of them, Sort of.

He's a child, But that thought cannot fool him. He knew from the very first time, They don't exist. And one more thing is clear.

He won't be able to hear stories like that, Cause theres no one who will tell him such tales. He wont be hearing his Okaa-san's voice again.

His attention landed on the girl again. She is now standing, Her hand placed on the trees large trunk where she gathered and maintains her balance.

He quickly stood up and stretched his arms forward, Ready to catch her if she fall.

"Don't worry," She said shakingly. "Im just practicing, They said that when I turned nine, My wings!" She laughed. "My wings will burst out and Ill fly!"

He stared at her in amusement. She's really weird. Weird in a cute way.

He looked down on his chest. _What's with this feeling?_ He laid flat his palm on his chest, and exhaled deeply.

_My heart… It was beating rapidly. W-what?_ He shook his head and looked up once again.

"Hey!" She shouted, beaming at him. "Im going to jump! And you'lle see my wings!"

And as soon as she finished her sentence, She huffed and jumped down on him.

Ichigo's eyes widened, he moved a step forward and in an instant he caught her. They both fell and she landed on top of him.

A quick blush spread across both of there cheeks.

Ichigo had his arms wrapped around her, he removed it and she looked at him.

"Ooops…" She smiled apologetically. "My wings were not ready."

He inhaled and smelled her scent, It was sweet and nice.

She leaned back and rolled to her side, laying on her back, she giggled.

"That's cool!"She said. "Have you done anything like that?"

"Like what?" He scowled, laying beside her.

"Like what I did."

"I only jumped over a large thick fence."

"Eh?" She said in wonderment, she looked at him from her side. "R-really?"

He smiled and nodded at her. "Its a great feeling you know… Getting away from…" He

stopped immediately.

"From?" She asked softly.

His scowl returned and looked up.

"You know.." She started, another sweet smile on her small face. "Im glad I met you."

He looked at her from the corner of his eyes.

"Back there in our neighbor, All the kids hated me…" She smiled sadly. "They're always picking on me. They said my hair looks awful and weird." She placed her small hands on top of her head.

"I only have one friend though he's not with me anymore." Her eyes began to tear. "I really missed Enraku."

"Enraku?"

"Un! He's so cute but Okaa-san threw him away. She said it's a trash, Like me…" She whispered the last word.

His eyes widened, he seemed to be taken back on what she had said.

Her. Trash. Okaa-san.

"So, that's why Im asking you If you could be my friend?"

"Aren't you scared of me?"

She shooked her head and glanced at him. "Not at all! Why would I?"

He smiled at her then nodded. "Fine, were friends."

The corner of her lips lifted and a tear rolled sideways from her eyes, "Thank you!"

* * *

><p>AN: Hello there :) Im back! Well, with a new story :). So, what's with the title? I got it from one of my favorite band's song :). This story starts when Ichi and Hime were still young (Maybe around eight or nine years of age) If you have any questions my dear readers, just feel free to ask. And Im sorry If there are some grammar mistakes.

Review pls. Thank you :*


	2. II Friends

**Title. Painting Flowers**

**A/N: Sorry If the story is not that much detailed. By the way enjoy reading! (There is some violence at the bottom my Dear readers) Thank you Talita Silva, supremekikay24, harmony and Ichihime supporter for the reviews :) *bows at everyone* And also to nypsy, Thank you for reminding me! *Hugs* It really helped and increased my determination to improve my writing even more ^U^ *fighting!* **

**And also about the Beta! Who wants to be the one? It will be a really BIG help :) Just message me! Thank you!**

* * *

><p>"So, were already friends right?" She asked, still smiling.<p>

He nodded.

"Im Inoue Orihime" She sat up and thrust her hand forward on him "What's your name my_ friend_?"

His smile dropped._ If I told her that Im the prince, She might not look at me as a friend. She might act like those bratty, feeling close kids who knew me._

"I I-m…"He gulped. "Im Ichigo…"

"Ichigo…" She repeated waiting for his last name.

"Ichigo!" He said, "Only Ichigo!"

"Ahh.." She leaned back, "Nice name Only-kun!"

"Huh?" he turned at her.

She smiled at him.

"N-no! I mean My name is Ichigo…"

"Oh! I thought your last name is 'Only' " She giggled.

_What the?_

"Well, Ichi-kun…" She started. Ichigo frowned. _Ichi-kun?_

He let that one pass and arched his brow. "What?"

"I like your name!" She beamed.

His eyes widened.

_"Don't hate your name okay Ichigo?" Her mother's smiling face crossed on his mind._

_"It means 'to protect'" She said. "And also strawberries" She added with a laugh._

"Ichi-kun?" Orihime asked worriedly. "Why… Why are you crying?" She slowly moved to his side and wiped the tears on his cheeks. He looked at her surprisingly and leaned back.

"D-did I do something? Did I said something to offend you?" She asked worriedly.

He placed his hand on his cheeks, yeah… He's crying. He didn't know that he's been crying while the thought of his mother explaining what his name means.

He looked away and stood up. "I need to go now" He said as he started walking. Leaving without even facing her.

"Ichi-kun!" Orihime stood up as well. "W-wait!" She tried to chase after him but he's too fast for her to catch up.

She went silent as he vanished into the woods. She turned around and walked at the opposite direction.

* * *

><p>Ichigo went straight into the palace's back entrance, where the servants enters and deal with their business's. When he turned around the corner he fell backwards as he bumped into something hard. He clutched his hand on his rear and groaned. He looked up and his eyes went wide surprisingly.<p>

"F-father…" He mumbled.

The man who he called 'Father' flashed him a big smirk. "Where did you go my son?"

Ichigo looked down, quiet irritable at his expression. "Out…"

"Eh? Is that how a noble man spoke to his Father?"The man said while ruffling his dark hair. "And also, how many times do I need to tell you that you can go out but of course with my permission!"

"tch," He stood up and copied his smirk. "Old man…"

"W-what?" The king spluttered. The guards behind the king flinched, the servants who was witnessing their conversation mumble something.

Kurosaki Isshin coughed embarrassedly. He composed his self and crossed his arms in front of him. "Oh, what will your mother say on this."

Ichigo smiled and wriggled his brows. "Ha! You're dead right!" Then he ran along the wide hallway, making his way on his room.

Isshin shook his head and smiled. "He reminds me how hard my head when I was back in my days…" He whispered and continued to walk on his quarters.

.

Ichigo clicked open the large wood door that leads to his vast room and entered.

He threw his self on the queen sized mattress and closed his eyes. He inhaled and exhaled quietly, then opened his eyes again.

It was so quiet in his room, he didn't know why would he still sneak out of the palace yet inside this room he can be complete and peaceful.

When he turn 15, his father would introduce him to the public. There's only a few people who knew his identity. But his name was already out and well respected.

That's why that girl, No Orihime, didn't know me. Of course, she didn't know what the 'prince' looked like. I told him my name but she didn't recognized it? Did she?

He shooked his head and moved the thought away, It's not important. As long as he knew that she didn't know his true identity its safe, and who knows how will she act if she found out his true identity.

Well he didn't want to lie either but, Things were better like this.

He closed his eyes once again. He shouldn't leave her behind. How stupid he is to leave a girl like that.

He just realized how rude and harsh he had been earlier.

He saw her forlorn expression on his mind. She should be smiling, it fits her the most.

He smiled to himself and decided to go there again tomorrow.

* * *

><p>Orihime carefully made her way on the streets. There she is again, back into the slums where she lives.<p>

She looked up into the sky it was dark and it seems that the rain is coming in any minute. She began to run until she finally reached their small house.

She peaked at the small hole in their door before entering, her eyes widened and her small body began to tremble in fear.

Slowly, she opened the door and entered, making a little noise.

"Who's there!" a loud voice boomed. She flinched and bowed her head down.

She walked closer to the voice and saw her drunken mother laying on their tattered, small couch. A bottle of alcohol on her hand.

"I-it's me Okaa-san…" She whispered shakingly.

"What?" she shouted again. "I can't hear you?"

"It's Orihime-chan, Okaa-san…"

"Oh! It's you shitty kid" She gulped another round of alcohol. "Go ahead and get me another bottle…"

Orihime lifted her head up. _Oh, Okaa-san seemed to be in good mood!_ She cheered on her head. She run to the table and kneeled down to look under it. She found nothing but empty bottles of beer.

"A-ano… Okaa-san, It's all empty" She said raising one of the empty bottles.

Her mother smiled at her "Then…" She said softly. "Do something!"She shrieked.

Orihime took a step backward, _this is not good._

She remained standing, unmoving and shaking at the same time.

"What? " Her mother shouted. She stood up and marched towards her.

Her gray eyes widened in fear. She tried to walked backwards but her mother caught her and grabbed her bright hair.

She tugged at the roots of her hair like it was nothing. "Didn't you hear me?"

"B-but… Okaa-san we don't have any money and-"Before she could even finish her sentence, her mother threw her at the floor.

Orihime winced at the impact. Before she could open her eyes her mother was already in front of her ready to punch her.

She crossed her thin arms in front of her, shielding her body and face as possible as she could. Her mother's fists landed on her arms and in every punch she felt her body become numb.

Tears fell from her eyes as she screamed for her mother to stop.

After another blow and one, someone banged their door open and she heard her Onii-chan's voice. He marched towards them and pulled her mother away from her.

"Hime-chan…" He said shakingly, He almost cried as he saw blood on the corner of her lips. He averted his gaze on their mother who held an evil smirk on her face.

"Fools…" She whispered and went out of the house, picking up the bottle on her foot.

Sora wrapped his arms around her little sister. "Hime-chan!"

"O-onii-chan?" She whispered feebly.

"Yeah, It's me… Don't worry I-it's over."

Despite her bruised cheek she managed to smile up at him. "Thank you, Onii-chan."

And with that she closed her eyes and lost her consciousness.

* * *

><p><em>Review please!<em>


	3. III

**Title. Painting Flowers.**

**Chapter III.**

_**"B-beautiful…" He mumbled to himself. A smile crept on his face. "It looked like just her."**_

* * *

><p>Ichigo silently made his way down the dining area for breakfast and met his family already sitting at their respective places. Isshin and the twins were waiting for him to sit. He walked to his chair like his dragging his feet.<p>

"What's wrong Onii-chan?'' His younger sister asked.

He only shook his head and slumped on his chair. He looked up and saw his father not paying any attention on his actions, He's all busy chatting with Karin anyway.

"F-father?" He started embarrassedly, He exhaled and pushed his shyness away. He needed to do this or else he will not be able to see her today.

"Yes my son?" The king smiled, turning at him.

"A-ano…" A blush flashed on his face "C-can I…" He gulped and looked him in the eye "Can I go out t-today?"

Isshin leaned backward with a frown on his face. "Are you alright Ichigo? Do you have any fever or are you dizzy? Come on, tell your Papa"

He rolled his chocolate brown eyes and released an irritating breath. "Im fine, Im just…asking for your p-permission."

"R-really?" Isshin smiled boyishly. "Is this real my Queen?" He turned at the golden frame beside his plate, where her deceased wifes picture stood. Smiling at him.

Yuzu giggled.

"W-well why not?" He stammered. "Oh! I can't believe this… My berry boy asked if I could let him for the first time!"

Ichigo smirked and swallowed a spoonful of his meal.

"Go ahead and be back before the sunset."The king smiled.

.

Isshin knew that his son's life was still not exposed to the public. But he know how matter he tried to hide it for now, Some locals already knew about his identity. He shook his head at the thought.

He don't want his son to be trapped inside this castle. Things will just turn bad if he let that happen, Actually his fine with the thought he sneaks out but not fully thankful about it. Of course, he loved his son. He don't want him to be involved in such accidents. But at the same time, He want him to have his own freedom until he's still young. This is the most precious time that a child could have. He believed.

_._

Ichigo carefully tugged at the side of his shirt as one of the pricked branches of a small plant tugged at his shirt. He walked carefully just to avoid any muddy dirt and want his appearance to be presentable. At least he wanted her to see him clean and also nice. He didn't know what entered into his mind and thought about it.

Finally, he reached his destination and smiled. "Orihime…" He breathed as he sat under the tree and wondered where she is.

"She's not here…" he said disappointedly and looked down. He heard something rustled on the bush just a few meters away from him. He quickly stood up. "Orihime?"

But to his surprise a puppy jumped out of it. It ran to him and licked the cloth on his foot. "Hey there…" He picked the puppy and raised it in front of him "You looked lost…"

The puppy stared at him with wide eyes, it began to whine. "Shhh.." He cooed as softly as he can. He brought the puppy closed to him, It's brown eyes staring innocently at him.

"You're a girl…" Ichigo mused, Ruffling its fur. The puppy stretched its short arms out of him like it wants to hug him.

"You remind me of someone" He giggled. "You just looked like her!" He exclaimed, noticing they're hair colors similarity.

He continued to giggle as the puppy entertained him. He sat up and played with it.

After a few moments, the pup went silent and layed on his lap. Slowly, it's small eyes closed.

"Sleepy head" Ichigo mumbled as he got tired and leaned on the trees trunk, He kept his eyes open, Still, waiting for his friend to come.

But slowly, His eyes got tired and he took a nap.

He opened his eyes only to find out that its already sunset. He looked on his lap but the puppy is no longer there. He got up and and the sunset caught his attention.

"B-beautiful…" He mumbled to himself. A smile crept on his face. "It looked like just her."

He shooked his head, cheeks flaring. "What am I thinking about?"

Once again, He glanced around. Still, There's no Orihime in sight. He sighed and went home.

* * *

><p>The next day, He asked for his father's permission to get out again. The king approved his request and cheered for his safety.<p>

He got into the woods and surprisingly memorized his way to the big tree. He beathed slowly as he become nearer…

His eyes sparkled at the sight in front of him.

There she is sitting.

Her thin arms on her sides as she breathed slowly, She's sleeping under the big oak tree.

He made his way and sat in front of her. He watched her as she slept. He found something intriguing on her. At first, He was too overwhelmed to see her and did not easily noticed the purple bruises that covered her pale skin.

His hands turned into small fists, His nails digging onto his palms. _W-what happened to her?_

He exhaled heavily and she stirred to her sleep, her chest rising.

He put the orange strands of her hair that covers her left cheek to the side. His eyes widened. She had this bruise on her left cheek. So purple, and visible on her pale small face.

Slowly, she moved her eyes open and saw him.

Despite the aching mark on her cheek, she smiled at him, one of her remarkable bright smiles. "You're here…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hello, another fast update :) So, After this chapter I'm going to concentrate on my other _Ichihime_ stories. (Essence and Falling in and falling out of love) Uhmm... That's all, I hope you still stick up on my stories :3 I also want to confess my Dear Readers; I became really lazy (esp. in updating my stories) and focused my self on reading manga's these past few moths (I know I'm bad -_- ) Please! Sorry sorry sorry sorry! and also, Please do share your thoughts about this one ^_^, Thank you for reading! Sorry also for grammar, spelling etc. errors~**

**(I'm in search of beta :) Please, If you're interested just message me, Thank you)**


	4. IV Lost

Painting flowers IV

* * *

><p>Ichigo frowned as he scanned her cheek once again, "What happened to you?"<p>

Still smiling, the auburn-haired girl shook her head. "Dont mind it..."

The crease on the young prince's forehead deepened, he wanted to grab both her thin arms and shook her until she tells him whats wrong. "Tell me,"

Orihime blinked, surprised on how he demanded this time. She stood up clumsily, after patting the invisible dusts that was clinging on her ragged, torn-edged dress, she looked up to him, bangs almost touching her lashes. "Ichi-kun, there's something I want to show you!" She exclaimed, hoping the she convinced him. Lowering her eyes on his collar, she searched for more words to say, "... D-did you hear the news? The new chief commander of the royal guards is really strict and he ordered that every boy here in our town should be trained and enter the military squad at the age of fifteen!"

He remained silent, his eyes staring at her directly. Under his hard gaze, the little girl starts to fidget.

"And a-also the-" she peeked up at him beneath her fringes, she immediately covered her mouth.

He was really looking at her directly, eyes hard and oh so brown. He let out a sigh, bowing his head.

She continued to stare at him.

His bangs covered his eyes, shadowing is emotions, covering it. Orihime couldn't see his expression very well.

"I-Im sorry," she mumbled, looking at her side. "I-I didn't mean to ignore your questions." She paused, her bruised thin arms lifting, both her pale hands reached for his.

"Ichigo-kun, I don't want to burden you..."

He straightened his back, his hands curling around hers. "Tell me," he lifted his head and the girl blushed faintly. _Ichi-kun is so handsome!_

She quickly averted her eyes on his collar once again, her cheeks flushing. "O-okay."

.

They both sat at the soft, green grass. Her bright hair swaying along with the breeze.

"The reason why I didn't showed up yesterday is because Okaa-san is not feeling well."

He whipped his head to face her, "You took care of her?"

She nodded vigorously, "Of course! Like what Onii-chan said, Im a good girl!" she laughed, cupping her cheeks. "But Okaa-san said that Im not." The smile on her lips turned into a pout. "She really doesn't like me."

"..."

"I mean, the other day, when I got home, she... she was drunk again. I- I really did my best to hide, but she still found me." she looked up on him fully, eyes large and watering. "No matter how polite I am, she still beats me. It's be-because..."

Ichigo stilled, listening intently on her next words.

"Because of this ugly hair!" she frowned, turning her gaze away from him. "I-Im sorry hair-san," she whispered to her hair, voice shaking. "B-but Im always picked because of it." She clutched a fistful of red-orange hair and tugged at it.

Ichigo's eyes widened.

"...I hate it! But I still kept it longer as possible as I can, because Onii-chan admires it, h-he..." she sobbed. "He told me not to hate it! B-but-"

He quickly put his arms around her shoulders, her cries muffled on his chest.

He tightened his embrace when she squirmed, pulling away. "I-I really hate it. If only I was born normal, Okaa-san will love me and-"

"Orihime!"

She stopped, her eyes shutting close.

One hand ran atop of her head, stroking it gently. "I-it's not something to hate about. Remember, you're hair is not ugly. You're not ugly!"

She heaved a shuddering breath, tears wetting the front of his shirt. "I-I also like it," he forced a smile on his face. "The way your brother admires it."

"Ichigo-kun?"

"Promise me not to hate it anymore, Ill punish those who offends you and-"

"...Ichi-kun! Y-you don't have to... Im sorry, I-"

"Promise me!" he demanded.

She gently pulled away, lifting her eyes on him. Ichigo was stunned, he felt something aching inside his chest, something painful yet a wonderful feeling.

Beads of tears clung to her lashes, her eyes wide in wonder and it's really, really, really, pretty.

"Promise me..." he breathed.

Slowly, as if he was watching a slow-mo movie, the corner of her lips lifted, crooked teeth showing. Along with her lips, her eyes smiled. However, she nodded first before saying, "I promise."

He released the breath that he was holding, his arms loosening around her.

"..."

"Thank you, Ichigo..."

* * *

><p>Both bright heads walked into the woods. Orihime told that she wanted to show something for him. Their small hands were entwined, Ichigo gripped hers so she wont slip and get lost into the woods.<p>

The gesture made the girl blush furiously, she obediently locked her hands with him, but still, it looks like he was the one holding hers.

Ichigo on the other hand paid no mind on his actions.

_(A/N: Poor Ichi, still dense as ever.)_

The auburn haired girl tugged at the hem of his shirt. "Uhmm, Ichi-kun, do you know where are we?"

Ichigo immediately stopped. His back colliding with her forehead.

Slowly, he turned at her, a small, shy smile gracing his lips. "Sorry, Im an _idiot."_

Orihime gasped at the blunt word. Her free hand went to cup his mouth, covering it.

Ichigo was startled by her actions, once her palm made contact with his lips, he flushed, eyes widenening.

"Ici-kun! Don't say bad words!" She hushed quietly, careful not to raise her small voice at him.

He blinked, true, that word is a little harsh, but he is used to it anyway.

With his other hand, he touched hers and brought it down on her side, "Sorry, can't help it."

She beamed and nodded at him, "Apology accepted! But please, _pleeaase_," she empasized, her crooked teeth showing, "Do not say such words again." She nodded to her self, eyes wide.

He grinned. "Yeah, now where are we going by the way?"

Her head whipped from side to side. "I don't know..."

"Huh? You told me that you're going to show something for me?"

She nodded again, then a frown appeared on her face. "But Ichi-kun's the one who was leading the way..."

He raised a brow, "Okay, let's just go to the place you wanted to show me anyway."

"...eh?" Orihime replied, eyes wide in confusion, her brows slanting into a small V.

"What? Is there anything wrong?" he scowled.

Orihime gulped, biting her lower lip, "I-Im not familiar with this place, " she said shakily, "I've never been in this part of the forest."

He gulped thickly, eyes narrowing. "Don't tell me were lost..."

Her eyes widened, bulging out of it's sockets. "Oh no..."

* * *

><p>an: AN UPDATE! yessss~ It took me long again to update! and Im very very sorry!

woo :D Thank you for those who leaved their reviews :)), those who fav'ed and alerted this one :) Followers too :*

Review this chapter huh? Well, I'll be glad and maybe update this as soon as I can :D Energy! kyaah~ OuO! warning for speeling, grammar, etc. errors! soorryy~ :v


	5. V Revelations

**a/n: An update, yes! Update! I really want to thank those who reviewed from the last time! Thank you thank you! :")) By the way, here's the story... xD Sorry for some grammars, spelling etc. mistakes! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Thunder rumbled through the heavens. Wind aggressively made its way on their skins.<p>

Brown eyes narrowed, he didn't know why, but he feel so cold.

The small hand on his arm reminded him of warmth.

Its getting dark, the upcoming rain or storm seemed to add the tension they were feeling now.

Let us see, there are two kids stranded inside the forest. The taller one, the boy, had this serious expression on his face, while the other one, which is a girl, wore a worried, nervous expression.

Lips shivering as Orihime bit her bottom lip.

Ichigo hissed, the thing that was happening on them is _really, really,really_ wrong. If only he had lessen his thick head. However, there is still one thing that bothers him.

He didn't feel all too well.

He kept glancing on his side, worried over his companion.

She's shaking. Probably cold too.

"Are you alright?" asked he, head bowing.

"U-un!" replied Orihime. Though tears were forming on the corner of her eyes. He gave her a reassuring smile.

"Don't cry."

She blinked, biting her lip to suppress her sobs.

He chuckled at her reaction, eyes landing at the trees before them.

They sheltered under a big tree. Large enough to cover the wind that was coming from the other direction. Ichigo has just one doubt. He hoped that it can hold down the upcoming pour of the rain.

Oblivious to the gray eyes that was staring at him, he began to hiss.

_He..._ the cold is too much, he wanted to close his eyes for a while, hoping that once he opened it again, the odd feeling will disappear.

He frowned, his eyes were half lidded.

Sitting innocently, Orihime folded her legs beneath her, hands still clinging on Ichigo's arm.

"I'm thinking if what I'm thinking now is right." she mumbled suddenly.

He turned at her, brows snapping up.

"I mean," she looked up, eyes shinning. "Do you hate the rain? I-I didn't mean to pry about your dislikes... but it seems that you're in a bad mood."

"I guess."

She leaned her back against the tree, eyes softening. "But you know, you shouldn't hate it."

"Why are you suddenly talking about this?"

She spared him a quick glance then answered. "I don't know either but now that it's going to rain, I'm beginning to calm down."

"Aren't you afraid of thunders? Lightning?"

She shook her head. "...but before yes, I am. Onii-chan explained to me why it rains. After that I began to love it." A smile appeared on her face.

"It feels like it was now a part of me."

"..."

...

.

The pitter-patter began. Loud growls from above was heard.

Ichigo scowled.

"I-it's raining!" gasped Orihime, eyes widening in wonder.

"You're so honest with your reactions." He deadpanned, "Were already at the middle of something ridiculous yet you're getting excited." rolling his eyes, his arms crossing in front of his chest, attempting to keep himself warm.

"Sorry about that. " she smiled sheepishly. "But it's better to be honest right? I don't really like to lie and to be lied to."

Ichigo was taken back on what she had said. Her words seemed to have a meaning.

"Y-yeah..." he muttered.

Then the rain continued to pour heavily.

Orihime also rumbled continuously.

Ichigo on the other hand was having a hard time to keep him self steady.

In the middle of one of her extravagant story-telling, Ichigo collapsed, his head falling on her lap.

Orihime eyes widened. Carefully she shifted his body so he could be facing her. Her hands went to cup his cheeks, then his forehead.

"Ichigo-kun! Youre burning with fever!"

...

.

"He's not back yet." Isshin mumbled, a small frown on his face.

"Onii-san should be at home by now. It looks like it's going to rain." The blonde-haired princess said.

Karin pushed herself off from the wall and sighed. "It is so dark, that could be a storm."

Isshin leaned over on one of his servants. Karin who was watching from the corner could tell that her father is giving some orders.

Soon, the said servant rushed out of the room, running his way on the new captain commander of the imperial guard's quarter.

...

.

"Aizen-sama! The emperor wishes to see you."

Brown eyes glint, smirk covering his face. "If that's what the majesty wants."

.

"I need you to find my son's whereabouts." The emperor ordered. "I'm appointing it directly to you."

With a nod, the king sent the man away to look for his only son.

"Father," said Karin, eyes half-lidded. "Why did you asked him? You could even ask your adviser to-"

Isshin looked beside him, "Privacy my dear. I'm protecting your brother's identity." he paused. "I also trust Aizen to do this."

"I don't trust that guy." Karin replied.

"Karin my princess, We were taught not to judge anyone by-"

She clears her throat. _Again, that reason, really?_

No matter what, she still couldn't bring herself to stay calm when that man was around.

"I understand."

..

.

"Gin,"

"Hai hai Aizen-sama?"

"You know what to do..."

The smile on the silver-haired man widened. "Of course, my Lord."

* * *

><p>"Ichi-kun!" Orihime sobbed, clutching his head near to her chest.<p>

Ichigo was now shivering, the weather seemed to be mocking them because it became colder and heavy.

"Hang in there, I'll call for help."

Ichigo fought hard not to wince when he grabbed for her hand. "D-don't go..."

Hesitantly, Orihime bit her bottom lip as she saw Ichigo's forehead covered with sweat.

"Im going to find our way out here Ichi-kun! Just hang in there."

She was about to pull away when Ichigo squeezed her hand.

"Just stay here." He said hoarsely.

Orihime began to tear. She really needs to get help, but she didn't want to leave him alone.

"O-okay." She slowly wrapped her thin arms around him. "Please be alright Ichi-kun..."

...

.

Both red heads fell asleep.

Orihime's thin arms were wrapped on Ichigo's larger one. The loud clack-clack of something upcoming woke up Orihime.

Blinking in the process to learn who just arrived, she noted that the rain had finally stopped.

Black boots entered her line of vision, then she looked up.

The person before them was smiling, his eyes were creepingly smiling as well.

Orihime felt something run down her back, something was frighteningly about this guy.

But she couldn't delay any opportunity of help so she asked, "Smiling-san, help us..."

The man crouched down, "Oh little girl, You have the prince?"

She looked at the pale hand stretched before the sleeping form of Ichigo then back at the smiling guy.

"Come on, I don't want to force you, but that boy is really important."

"Y-you... You mean Ichi-kun?"

Behind the creepy smiling guy, another man appeared.

He had brown hair and a pair of eye-glasses. He was dressed formally and-

_At least this guy looked more approachable than smiling-san, b-but he looked so strict and..._

_He was familiar._

_Yes, very familiar._

Then realization hit her.

The current commander of the royal guards was standing in front of her.

"Y-you are..."

"It's not proper to call such a high personality like that, young lady." he said, referring at Ichigo.

Another wave of confusion washed the auburn-haired girl.

"Please hand us over Ichigo-sama, your hands were too filthy to touch him."

"Eh?" But Ichi-kun is ordinary, t-there's no way that he's the prince." she gulped. "A-and if he is, he will tell it to me right away, H-he will never lie to a friend!"

"Look, you're pretty stubborn huh?" Aizen took a step forward, towering the little girl's frightened frame.

"Gin, take him please."

Swiftly, Ichigo was no longer on her lap.

The man called Gin disappeared along with Ichigo from her sight, and when Orihime looked back at Aizen, his left arm is raised as if he was ready to hit her.

In reflex, she brought her hand to cover her head.

But she heard something metallic and when she dropped her arms, her wrists were already bound by a pair of handcuffs.

* * *

><p><strong>Reveiw? Oh, Thank you!<strong>


	6. VI

_"You lied to me." A small, faint voice said behind his mind._

_"You. Lied. To..." the voice became clearer the second time, he began to sweat as he recognizes it painfully._

_"You lied to me Ichigo..." the voice dropped at his name. After the third call, he saw her large eyes filled with unshed tears, making it bigger, lovelier._

* * *

><p><em>"...Orihime."<em> he breathed then white exploded behind his eyes. After that his eyes flew open.

The familiar scene of his room greeted him. He gripped the white sheets of his bed, eyes wide.

"Onii-san!" a voice cried, small hurried footsteps was heard inside his room.

"Y-yuzu..." he tried to sit up but his head felt so heavy.

"Finally you're awake! Were all worried about you. Please do not move too much."

He glanced at her, Yuzu's short blonde hair was incredibly bright for his vision today.

"What happened?" asked He.

"Onii-chan, you were found in the woods!" she sat at the edge of his bed. Her hands flew on his left one and gave it a worried squeeze. "Were all worried about you."

He offered her a smile, "I'm sorry."

She shook her head, "Just be careful and-" she moved forward, her right palm flat on his forehead. "Your fever hasn't gone down, I'll call the servants and-"

"...wait," he grunted.

"Is there anything you want Onii-san?"

"W-where's Orihime?!" he yelled, his heart pounding difficulty inside his ribcage.

"O-orihime?" Yuzu echoed.

"S-she's with me! Were both trapped in the woods! Where is she?" he demanded, his breathing went rigid and he tried to sit up again.

"Onii-san! Please don't force yourself! You're still weak and..." Yuzu broke into a sob, tears filling her eyes.

He calmly laid his back on the futon once again. He hates it when he scares his sisters like that.

"W-where is she?"

"I'm sorry Onii-san, but I did not hear anything about this 'Orihime'. I'll ask the other's later, By the way Aizen was the one who found you."

His eyes widened. _What?_

_He?!_ of all the people who can rescue him, why him?!

"I don't trust him."

"You and Karin-chan were the same."

"..."

"Onii-san, you looked so tired. Please rest."

"No." He said firmly. "I need to make sure that Orihime is fine."

Yuzu stood up and heaved a deep sigh. "I'll tell them first that you're already awake then were going to find this Orihime-san." she walked her way out of his room with a gentle smile on her face.

She closed the door firmly, leaving a worried Ichigo alone.

Seconds passed, Ichigo was about to close his eyes for only a brief time just to relax when the door clicked open again.

Blonde hair poked in and a large smile was on her face.

"Hmm, is this Orihime-san a girl?"

He stared at his sister, dumbfounded.

A tinge of blush appeared on his cheeks and across the bridge of his nose, gulping, he looked away. "Uh, yeah."

A soft giggle escaped Yuzu's lips and she finally closed the door.

* * *

><p>"Hey! Wake up!" Then came a loud rattling of metal touching the iron bars of the cell.<p>

Startled, the small girl raised her head surprisingly. Her knees were folded close to her chest as her arms encaged it. Her head before rested on it.

"Hey!" shouted the man behind the bars.

Orihime cringed at the sound, she inhaled deeply before moving herself close to the corner of the wall.

"Hey! I said wake up!" the man thundered, rattling the iron bars once again.

Her eyes widened in fear. Her whole body trembling.

_W-what should I do?_

She kept her back close to the wall, however the cell inside was very dark, the light coming from the small window was not enough to illuminate the part of the room where she was.

She brought her hand to cover her ears, the light cling-cling of her handcuffs increased the overwhelming fear inside her.

The man roared another demand, this time he unlocked the cell and slid it to the side with brute force.

Orihime was having a hard time to breathe, her lungs felt too tight. Her pulse quickened when the man stomped his foot.

She lowered her hand to her mouth to keep the small sobs she creates.

"Tsk,"

The man appeared in front of her, he kept his distance a few centimeters away from her and Orihime was thankful for that.

"What's your name?"

"..."

The man narrowed his eyes. "Do I need to repeat-"

"I-I'm," she began, her voice trembling. "Im Inoue Orihime, S-sir."

The man laughed, his hand patting his lap. "Oh," he recovered. "So you're the child of Inoue who is famous for stealing!"

Orihime remained silent.

"Ya know, your Father's so ambitious! He's a thief! He steals money and things just for him to have a bottle of rum."

Orihime knew it. Her Father disappeared three years ago, along with all the money and valuable things that he stole. Since then, her mother hated everything (including she and her bother.), drowned herself to alcohol and drugs to forget. Sora became the breadwinner after that, it's also difficult for him to find a proper job because of the title their father created. Nobody dares to trust him and get only small jobs. Orihime on the other side became the only positive member of their family, well aside from Sora too.

She didn't mind all the kids picking at her, she was used to it anyway. She always spends her time playing with herself, sometimes when she passes by their town's small daycare center, she will quietly sit at the small bench placed near the wall of the center outside and will happily listen to the lectures. But at times, she gets busted and shoo-ed by the guard, so she has no choice but to leave.

Shaking her head, she told herself that it's not the time to mind those things. She pressed her head close to her knees again, her body shaking.

The man straightened his back, angered by her actions. So he raised one palm, ready to hit her head.

Fortunately, another soldier came. He hit the bars using his staff, "Oi! Stop fooling around! It's just a kid!"

The soldier in front of her shrugged and went out of her cell.

"Lord Aizen is coming."

.

..

Orihime prayed for her safety. She's in the state were she cannot stop her shaking. Her eyes wide and teary.

_W-what are they going to do with me?_

_What did I do wrong?_

She close her eyes, praying that they will not hurt her or even her family.

Her dirty cell made of iron mars made another moving sound, she raised her head and saw Aizen.

* * *

><p>Yuzu cameback to his room immediately. She insisted to look after him, worry all over his being.<p>

"Onii-san, I asked the servants if they knew any girl named Orihme but they seemed to be clueless. " she stated, wearing a forlorn expression.

Ichigo remained unfazed, his eyes glaring at the ceiling above him. He wanted to leave his room, search anywhere, search of his _friend._

"I don't remember anything else aside from us being trapped in the woods."

Yuzu looked at him with wide eyes. "Onii-san could this be Orihime-san be the one you're hanging out with every time you sneaked out of the palace?"

"..."

"I see," she murmured, smiling to herself. "Onii-san, if you want, you can talk to me about her. Actually, I also want to meet her." she paused and she smiled up at him. "She must be really nice for you to like her you know."

His brown eyes blinked and he looked at his sister, his face softening. "S-she's very nice..." he mumbled, and Yuzu's smile widened even more. "Tell me more about her."

And with that, a small smile appeared on his face. He relaxed and he began to tell a tale about the orange-haired girl.

* * *

><p>"You're still young to be punished."<p>

Orihime kept her head bowed all the time. Since Aizen came into her cell, she was uncomfortably quiet the whole time.

"But you're also too young to learn how to steal what is not yours, am I right? Inoue-san?"

"..."

"I want you to know that I'm not that bad to keep you here all night, I just want you to learn something so you will not ever steal again."

Slowly she began to sob, tears making its way down on her cheeks, mingling with her sweat.

"I'm warning you. Please do not steal again."

"I-I didn't steal anything..." she cried, her voice weak and breaking.

He raised a brow at her. "I'm sorry, I'm actually referring to your father..." he paused, "and brother."

_But..._

"Onii-chan is not a thief! H-he's a good man. Please don't say accusation to him like that."

"Hmmm." he glanced at her. "You're blinded, little girl."

_N-no! Her Onii-chan will never steal! She can't deny about her father but her brother? No._

She started to cry loudly. Aizen narrowed his eyes and leaved.

"I just want you to learn something like not pursuing the prince to go out. You are a_ bad influence._"

Before leaving the cell completely, he stopped to whisper something on his second on command.

"Gin, release her. Dont let the other's knew about this."

* * *

><p>Yuzu could not stop herself from laughing. The way Ichigo described Orihime was right, right?<p>

"What so funny?"

Yuzu composed herself, "I-Im sorry." she breathed deeply then smiled. "Orihime-san seemed to be so cute!" She squeaked.

Ichigo smirked.

"How old is she?"

"Just the same as me." He shrugged.

Yuzu nodded to herself, "hmm, Onii-san do you mind if I leave for a minute? I'll go get your lunch as well as your medicine.''

"Be careful then."

After leaving the room, Ichigo's surrounding became quiet again. He scanned his room quietly, and he spotted the small square passage under one of his large drawers was still there. He is feeling better now, there's no time for him to waste.

Yuzu came with two servants. One holding a tray and the other obediently followed them for any assistance.

"Onii-san, here's your lunch."

She bent forward to remove the blanket covering his head and then... there he is, sleeping calmly.

Yuzu sighed and ordered the maids to wait outside, but when they were about to go, the other one stepped forward and whispered something on the princess.

She gasped surprisingly. "I thought you didn't know about Orihime-san?" she whispered carefully.

The main nodded, "That was a while ago ma'am, I asked the soldiers if they have, unfortunately they don't. But i heard them talking about this certain girl with an orange hair, almost similar to his highness but much deeper." she answered politely, head bowed down.

"Oh well, where is she now?"

The maid cleared her throat before saying, "They said she was also found along with the prince, but Aizen-sama ordered to lock her up into one of the cells."

"What?" Yuzu gasped. Her eyes wide in horror. "I guess, she's really the girl Onii-san was talking about." she smiled and turned back at her brother. "By the way, thank you for your cooperation Ururu-san."

The maid bowed politely and proceeded her way out of the room.

Ten minutes passed, Yuzu decided to leave as well. Letting her brother rest. As soon as the door clicked shut, brown eyes opened and he jumped out of his bed.

* * *

><p><strong>an: Hello there! So an update! yess, update :D Oh, I would like to hug everyone who reviewed, fav'ed and followed this story ^^ Im really really glad guys! I love you all :D ichigo and orihime still didn't get the chance to see each other. Hmmm, and about yuzu's frequent appearance in this chapter, well let's see maybe she'll play a major role on the next chapters, I guess? and also Im really sorry about the mistakes guys! Im still learning :) Thank you for reading! :***


	7. VII Protect

Ichigo sneakily made his way down the chambers where the cells are.

He quietly remembered the times when he uses this passage just to leave the palace.

Knowing his way, he padded his small feet along the marbled floor. Upon entering the chamber's lobby, he became more careful.

The whole place was illuminated by torches placed against the wall, the light by the fire gave his shadow a soft glow.

One by one, he started to look at each cell. He was already at the second to the last when a soldier came, running. The keys on his belt chimed, his foot stomping as he tried to catch his breath.

The soldier stopped in front of the cell where Ichigo was about to look.

Ichigo easily side-stepped, hiding in the shadows.

"Oi, you!" the man huffed, catching his breath. He opened the cell and walked inside.

Ichigo peeked at the gaps of steel bars and he saw a familiar auburn-haired girl.

She was slumped at the corner, lying on her stomach. She was facing the wall and he could see her body shaking. The small huffs she has created indicated him that she was having a hard time to breathe.

The soldier which he assumed to be in charged of her walked closer.

"Hey! Youre free now!"

Orihime made no move.

"Ah... you want me to wake you up?"

"..."

"Okay." The man raised his foot and nudged the little girl by it.

The tip of his shoe hit Orihime's side and as he continued, Ichigo's eyes widened.

"Oi."

Still she hasn't move.

The soldier became aggravated and his temper snapped.

He kicked Orihime again, this time hard and the girl rolled on her back.

She was awake, her eyes half-lidded and hazy.

Ichigo felt that he was strike by a thunder bolt. He wants to run and hit that guy, there's no reason for him to hesitate, really. _He will save Orihime. He will protect her._

He was about to shout at the guy when Orihime spoke,

"S-sir, I..." she panted, sweat covering her skin. "I, I c-cant"

Her voice is weak and unbelievably smaller than her natural one. Too soft, that if it's not quiet inside the cell he will not be able to hear her.

So weak and soft. Fragile and small. That was she is.

"I... can't m-move..." she stilled for a moment then her tears rolled from the corner of her eyes.

"What the... You should move already! Aizen-sama ordered to release you!"

Her tears continued to fall, she closed her eyes and inhaled deeply.

"Arggh! I'll be responsible if you didn't get out of here soon! Hurry!"

She sobbed and she tried to sit up.

But she can't even move her head, the muscles on her neck were stiff.

She grinds her teeth as she tried again, her bones shaking at the process.

Ichigo was not sure, but her arms seems to be thinner than before._ What happened to her?_

"I'm sorry Sir, can't..." she opened her eyes and she said very softly, "...move"

The guy rolled his eyes and was about to grab or maybe yank Orihime's thin arms forward when someone pushed the hem of his suit backwards.

"W-what the hell, I'm gonna kill you bastard!" he whipped his head around and saw Ichigo.

Orihime looked at them from the corner of her eyes.

Her eyes softened at the familiar face. Slowly, she closed her eyes, her cheeks ached as she tried to smile faintly.

"I'm sorry your highness! I didn't know it was you..." The soldier bowed continuously, his hands gripping each other as he kneeled down.

Ichigo glared at him, he looked at Orihime and ignored the brusque soldier.

He hurriedly run to her side, lifting her upper body and hugged her.

"Hey..."

But she choses to close her eyes, pretending that she was asleep.

"Open the steel door at the end of this hall."

The soldier nodded and he hurriedly followed the prince's order.

He crouched down and brought Orihime up, he placed her body on his back gently.

His lip thinned into a line at the lightness of her body, he seemed to be giving a piece of pillow a piggy-back ride.

Her thin arms slided forward, hanging on his side. He easily unhooked one of his hands under her thigh and gently places her arm close to his neck.

They reached the door and he glares at the soldier again.

"Don't tell anyone about this secret passage or else I'll fire you out."

The soldier nodded stiffly, sweat rolling down his temple.

* * *

><p>Orihime fell into a deep sleep as Ichigo carried her. Her soft snoring made the tense muscle on his neck relax. He needs to make sure that Orihime will have a safe place to stay before anyone could see them.<p>

"Ichigo-nii?" from a corner, he heard a familiar voice.

He turned around and from the corner Karin appeared.

"What are you doing in here?!" Ichigo hissed. She crossed her arms in front of her chest and snorted, "What? Then how about you then? What are you doing in here?"

"..."

"Ahuh. Is this your secret passage way?"

He stiffned. "No."

"Then what?" pushed Karin.

"...how about you?" Ichigo countered as he turned around and walked again.

"I also use this to sneak out you know."

He stopped.

"Yeah, heard it right." she walked up and landed beside him.

"Who's that?" she asked, eyebrows lifting.

He turned his head around, his nose made contact with the bright-haired girls head.

He smiled.

Karin lifted another brow, surprised why her brother smiled.

"S-she's my friend. I guess Yuzu already told you that I'm with someone when I was found."

"I see." Karin nudged her chin forward, telling him to continue his gait.

"Where are you heading?" Ichico immediately stopped as she asked him once again.

Yeah, where the hell should I go?

Karin sighed, shaking her head as she crossed her arms under her chest.

"She looked so weak," she paused and eyed him knowingly. "You too of course."

"I'm not," he said with finality. "I need to hurry before it gets dark."

"Why don't you put her in one of our rooms?"

He was about to resume his walk when he heard his sister's suggestion.

"That was not a bad idea right?" If you're really worried about her then place her somewhere near you."

He blinked.

"Old man wont mind you know." she smirked. Ichigo changed his direction, swiftly but gently turning around. He walked past Karin mumbling a small 'Thank you'

"You're welcome Onii-san." she said, faking sweetness as she waved at them boringly.

"Oi." Ichigo frowned, stopping again. "How about you? Where are you going?"

* * *

><p>He placed her gently on his bed. He couldn't just put the poor girl into one of their large rooms like that, he needs to order the servants to ready it.<p>

He sat at the side of his bed, reaching his hand forward. The side of his knuckles touched her cheek lightly. Her small body looked so beaten and red marks started to show on her pale skin.

What the hell did they do to her?

His hand tuned into a fist at the thought of those soldiers or whoever they are that treated her with their heavy hands.

"Orihime..."

There is a pang inside his chest. Seeing her like this is very bad for his heart.

_'They will pay for this'_ he promised mentally.

"I will protect you without a fail. I promise." he whispered quietly, eyes hooded and dark.

His hand found her small ones and a frown appeared on his face.

Her family didn't know where she is. They maybe worried especially her brother.

But what about her mother? He shoved his thoughts away.

Her mother must be laughing rightnow if she see's Orihime. It was not new to her vision if she sees her own daughter in this kind of state.

A soft knock on the door interrupted his musings. He turned around, eyes flashing alertly.

"Ichigo~ My son! I'm coming in!" came his joyous father's voice.

Crap.

Ichigo jumped hurriedly and he unconsciously draped the blanket on Orihime, covering her small body.

The door clicked and he anticipated it, launching forward to stop it from being opened.

"Aww!" Isshin cried behind the door. "Stop being so shy my only son! I wont laugh, promise!"

"Why the hell do you need to laugh?!"

"Oh! because I'm planning to cheer you on our rough times!"

Isshin pushed the door again but Ichigo kept his stance and prevented his father from entering the room.

"Arghh!" Ichigo roared, forcing his strength to let out.

His goofy father suddenly stopped, Ichigo relaxed, releasing a sigh of relief.

"Good thing you already sto-" cutting his son off, Isshin pushed the large door open, sending Ichigo who's leaning against it flying a few meters away.

"Tadah! Come to me my son! Here's the mightiest ruler of all, hop on my humble bosom and tell me 'Im scared Daddy!'" The servants behind the emperor slapped their heads mentally.

"O-kay." The old Kurosaki returned to his calm stance, his grin was still present.

Ichigo hurriedly run and prevented him on coming any closer on his bed.

"Get out!" A vein tic near Isshin's brow. Without any effort, he still managed to make normal steps towards Ichigo's bed.

"Arrgh!" Ichigo groaned harshly. Dammit! There's a lot of things that happened today, he was slowly losing himself.

At last, Isshin was now standing at the edge of his bed. He looked back at the door and waved at his servants to wait for him outside.

His eyes glint with surprise as he saw auburn strands of hair peeking out of the roughly settled blanket.

Ichigo was still pushing him away, but made no progress at all.

Oh, another interesting secret from his Ichigo.

Small toes were peeking at the edge of the covers too. With a wave of his arm, he lifted the blanket to the side, his eyes widened.

Ichigo's eyes widened as well.

He quickly grabbed the already removed covers from Orihime as the said girl's body became visible to his father's sight.

"I knew it!" Isshin gave a loud laugh and wink at his son. "My son is not a homo!" he cheered, his voice ringing in side Ichigo's quarters. "Woo! My son! Im so proud of yah!"

Isshin clapped his hands together, eyes shinning gleefully. "Masaki my beautiful wife, at our son's very young age he already brought a babe in the house!"

He looked at his father with horror. "No! That's not what it looks like!"

"Oh, no need to be shy ya know!" Isshin patted his son's shoulder, hard enough for him to dive a little bit forward. Again, Isshin looked at the girl. The grin plastered on his face disappeared as he noted that she was not in good condition.

"She's with me when I got lost."

"Hmm..."

"Can," he paused, feeling a little nervous for his request. "Can she stay here just for a while? I-I just need to make sure that she's fine until she recovers." He blushed healthily, earning a soft chuckle from the king.

"Sure," He ruffled his orange spikes. He looked back at Orihime and a genuine smile crossed his face. "So, tell me what happened to her after they put her into nice and clean clothes. She needs it." he shugged.

Silence stretched between the father and son and then Isshin asked, "What's her name, Ichigo?"

* * *

><p>an: Thank you for the kind reviews everyone! Im bad cause I updated so late~ Sorry xC um, the mistakes again! please excuse me! Gomen~

Thank you again!


End file.
